The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle having an automatic or manual transmission may execute a garage shift. A garage shift includes a shift from park or neutral to forward or reverse. Under certain conditions, a garage shift may cause torque driveline disturbance.